Your Smile
by JHyun Fanfiction
Summary: Ini ff Taoris pertamaku kalau aneh dan tidak dimengerti harap maklum . . .


**Pair Cast : Kris, Tao, Sehun, Luhan, Hou, Shin Yo**

**Slight cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Suho, Lay, Kyungsoo, Kai, Xiumin, Chen**

**untuk ChenMin aku bikin Xiumin yang jadi semenya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nggak suka atau jijik baca cerita Yaoi nggak usah dibaca!**

Kris tersenyum menatap tampilan wajah tampannya di kaca " aku memang tampan " gumamnya pelan

" gege... " jerit seorang gadis dari kamarnya membuat Kris segera berlari menghampirinya

" ada apa Shin Yo? " tanya Kris dengan wajah panik

" begini ge, aku bingung sebaiknya hari ini aku memakai tas yang hitam atau yang pink? " sahut gadis yang memiliki kulit lebih hitam dari kai itu. Sang kakak yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mendelik kesal

" terserahmu saja, huh gege pikir ada apa ternyata hanya masalah sepele seperti itu " ucap Kris sambil berlalu

" ishh gege menyebalkan aku kan hanya tanya "

" eh kau ingat hari ini aku masuk pagi-pagi sekali cepat siap-siap atau aku tinggal "

" tapi aku belum mandi ge "

" ya sudah kau ku tinggal, aku pergi dulu ya! "

Shin Yo hanya bisa menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Gege nya itu memang selalu meninggalkannya. Sebenarnya itu salahnya sih yang selalu lamban dan bertele-tele.

Ditempat lain...

" Tao bangunkan adikmu itu, ini hari pertamanya masuk sekolah tapi kenapa dia masih bergelut dibawah selimutnya ckckck anak itu benar-benar " pinta pada Tao

" kenapa tidak Luhan ge saja? " tanya Tao karena dia memang tidak mau membangunkan adiknya yang notebanenya adalah ratu tidur itu

" oh iya hampir saja eomma lupa, bangunkan gegemu juga! "

Mwo?! membangunkan sang raja tidur itu juga?Sesial apa dia hari ini hingga harus membangunkan kedua saudaranya yang pemalas itu

" baiklah " sahutnya pelan sebelum memasuki kamar gegenya. Dia hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

(A: tapi tetap imut dimata aku kok *wink #plak R: jangan ganggu thor A: oke back to story)

Dia hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya kesal melihat gegenya yang sedang bergelung dibawah selimut

" ge bangunlah! " serunya sambil menggoyang-goyankan tubuh gegenya

" 10 menit lagi Tao-ie " sahut gegenya malas

" tidak bisa ge, ayo bangun! "

Brakkk... #backsoundgagal

" aduh... " jerit Tao saat tendangan gegenya mengenai perutnya

" eh kau kenapa Tao? maafkan gege ya! duibuqi Tao " ucap sang pelaku yang langsung terbangun saat mendengar jeritan Tao

" iya ge, cepatlah mandi dan makan dibawah! aku akan membangunkan Hou "

Tao menghela nafasnya berat ' membangunkan Luhan ge saja sudah kena tendang bagaimana jika aku membangunkan Hou? ' dia hanya bisa bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika membangunkan adik kesayangannya yang notebanenya lebih kejam -_-

" Hou bangun! " ucapnya saat sudah sampai di kamar adik perempuannya itu sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi adiknya

" pergi ge aku masih ngantuk! "

" tidak bisa, kau harus sekolah hari ini ayo bangun! "

" pergi ge! "ucap Hou sebelum sebuah kayu yang entah didapat darimana dilemparkan ke arah Tao

" huft! untung tidak kena " gumam Tao pelan saat berhasil menghindar " yak! HUANG HOU LIANG CEPAT BANGUN! " lanjutnya sambil menjerit kesal

" tidak mau ge ini masih terlalu pagi "

" pagi kau bilang? ini sudah jam 7! kita semua akan terlambat ayo bangun! "

" MWO? jam 7? kenapa gege tidak bilang daritadi aishh bagaimana ini aku bisa terlambat " ucap Hou sambil meloncat dari atas tempat tidur lalu berjalan kesana-kemari untuk mengambil baju sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Tao yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa bersweetdrop ria ' yang salah siapa? yang disalahkan siapa? ' batin Tao sambil menggelengkan kepala dan mendecakkan lidanya menanggapi tingkah adiknya yang bisa dibilang ummm abnormal.

.

.

.

Tao sedang mengoles rotinya dengan selai coklat kesukaannya saat gege dan adiknya muncul diambang pintu ruang makan dengan berdempetan yang akhirnya mereka berdua jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Luhan langsung berdiri dan merapikan kerah bajunya lalu mencomot roti di tangan Tao, menyelipkan roti itu diantara gigi atas dan bawahnya sambil mengancing lengan bajunya " eomma athu elhgi ng'lu ( eomma aku pergi dulu ) " ucapnya sebelum berlari keluar rumah.

Sang ibu hanya bisa memandang anaknya dengan cengo sedangkan ayahnya hanya bisa mendelik kesal. Sedangkan Hou? jangan ditanya, penampilannya bahkan lebih buruk dari Luhan :

1. dasi belum terpasang

2. kaos kaki baru sebelah

3. rambutnya belum disisir

4. bajunya keluar dan belum rapi -_-

Dia segera mengambil kotak bekalnya dan meminum susunya sampai habis lalu menarik gegenya ( Tao ) agar cepat pergi.

" eomma appa aku pergi dulu, ayo ge aku sudah terlambat "

Mereka berdua langsung berlari menyusul Luhan ke halte bus tetapi Luhan sudah tidak ada disana.

" kemana Luhan ge? "

" paling sudah pergi dengan Oh Sehun sunbae "

" oh... "

" cepat rapikan bajumu itu aishhh bagaimana kalau Kris sunbae melihatku datang bersamamu? aduh mau ditaruh dimana mukaku? "

" mwo? Kris sunbae? nuguya? pacar gege ya? " tapat sasaran! pertanyaan Hou membuat Tao blushing parah " ciee gege sudah punya pacar ya? aigoo aku akan katakan ini pada eomma "

" eh? dasar dongsaeng jelek awas kau bilang pada eomma dan lagi Kris sunbae bukan pacar gege " Tao sengaja memelankan suaranya pada kalimat bukan, tersirat rasa kecewa dari suaranya itu

" mwo?! gege bilang aku jelek? apa gege tidak tahu seberapa banyak yang mengantri untuk mendapatkanku? dan kalau bukan pacar gege berarti gege menyukainya kan? ah aku jadi ingin melihat seperti apa Kris sunbae itu "

" sudahlah lupakan! busnya sudah datang ayo pergi! "

Mereka masuk kedalam bus dengan berdesakan dan hanya ada satu kursi yang tersisa.

" Hou duduk disitu! "

" tapi ge... kita kan terlambat karena aku jadi biar gege saja yang duduk disitu " tolak Hou

" tidak usah duduk saja disitu dan soal terlambat lupakan saja! oh ya untuk beberapa hari kedapan kau berpura-puralah kalau kau bukan adik aku dan luhan ge oke? emm saat ditanya bilang saja kau tetangga kami "

" eh waeyo? " tanya Hou sambil duduk dikursinya

" ah itu agar kau bisa dapat teman yang benar-benar baik bukan dapat teman karena mereka ingin memanfaatkanmu untuk dekat dengan gege-gegemu ini "

" humm baiklah "

Disekolah...

Ternyata ini memang hari tersial Tao dan Hou karena saat mereka sampai gerbang sekolah hampir saja ditutup sehingga mereka harus berlari untuk masuk.

" huh capek sekali ge untung saja masih bisa masuk " ucap Hou sambil mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal

" iya kau benar haduh untung saja! sepertinya Luhan ge hari ini tidak terlambat "

" ne dia pasti sudah masuk kelas " sahut Hou

Mereka masih mengatur nafas mereka saat ketua osis datang dihadapan mereka.

" yak! kalian tidak tahu ini jam berapa ya? " bentaknya

" eh Kris ge ya? duibuqi ge " ucap Tao pelan

" tumben kau terlambat Tao? "

Ingin sekali Tao mengatakan kalau gadis disampingnya inilah penyebabnya tapi tidak jadi agar tidak ada yang tahu kalau Hou adalah adiknya

" emm begini, tadi Luhan ge meninggalkanku jadi aku harus pergi sendiri ge " ucap Tao tak sepenuhnya bohong

" baiklah karena ini hari pertamamu terlambat lebih baik kau segera masuk kelas "

" iya ge xie xie "

Tao segera berjalan menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Kris yang sudah mengubah tatapan lembutnya menjadi tatapan garang pada Hou

" kau anak barukan? kenapa kau terlambat? "

" iya, karena aku bangun kesiangan sunbae "

" lalu kenapa bajumu tidak rapi? "

" itu karena aku sedang terburu-buru " sahut Housantai

Hou hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan ' jadi ini yang namanya Kris sunbae ah benar-benar menyebalkan meskipun harus ku akui dia memang tampan ' batin Hou

" siapa namamu? dan kenapa kau belum memakai tag name? "

" memangnya kenapa dengan namaku? bukankan tag name itu dibagikan dihari pertama jadi aku belum dapat sunbae "

Kris mendelik marah karena jawaban Hou " anak baru yang merepotkan sekaligus menyebalkan " batin Kris tak jauh beda dari Hou

" karena aku akan memasukkan namamu dalam buku hitam sekolah "

" kalau begitu aku juga punya buku berwarna hitam, sunbae tidak perlu repot-repot menulis namaku di buku hitam sekolah karena aku akan memasukkan namaku dibuku hitamku " sahut Hou lagi

" bukan begitu gadis bodoh! " ' jika gadis ini masuk kelas A atau B maka aku kan benar-benar tidak percaya ' batin Kris

( mengapa Kris berpikir sepeti itu? baik aku jelaskan di SM High School jika kalian masuk kelas A-B maka kalian akan dicap sebagai anak pintar dan kebanyakan murid yang masuk disana adalah murid culun sedangkan kelas C-D adalah kelas rata-rata kalau E-F adalah kelas bagi murid yang bodoh,nakal,dll sudah jelas? oke kembali ke cerita )

" aigoo kenapa eomma memasukkanku disekolah ini? sunbaenya saja bicaranya kasar "

' sabar kris sabar ' batin Kris lagi dengan mood yang benar-benar buruuk karena anak baru dihadapannya ini

" sudah ya sunbae aku mau mencari kelasku dulu " ucap Hou sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kris yang masih mencerna kejadian yang baru dialaminya #poorKris

Tao mendatangi kelas 11-c dan membuka pintunya pelan

" Huang Zi Tao bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau terlambat " ucap park sonsaengnim yang sedang mengajar pada Tao

" mianhae aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi "

" baik kau boleh duduk "

Tao pun langsung mengambil tempat duduk disamping Baekhyun

" hai baby panda kenapa kau terlambat? " bisik Baekhyun

" itu gara-gara adikku yang menyebalkan itu baekki hyung " Ya, hanya Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Lay, dan Chen yang tau kalau adik Luhan dan Tao itu kini bersekolah disini dan mereka sudah berjanji tidak akan membocorkan hal tersebut

" hihihi sabar ya panda "

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

" Tao panda~ aku ingin melihat adikmu itu " ucap Kyungsoo saat istirahat

" waeyo hyung? dia itu menyebalkan " sahut Tao tidak terima

" aishh Tao-ie kau tidak boleh begitu " ucap Lay

" iya ge "

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian datanglah Kris,Chanyeol, Sehun, Suho, Kai, Xiumin, dan Luhan ( karena mereka sama-sama kelas 12 ) untuk bergabung.

" hai chagi~ " ucap chanyeol dengan senyum lebar pada Baekhyun

" hai yeolli~ "

Mereka asyik berbincang-bincang dan bercanda satu sama lain hingga tiba-tiba

" Tao ge kau disini rupanya, aku ingin memberikan bekalku untukmu " ucap seorang gadis berkulit tan ( meskipun terlalu putih untuk disebut Tan dan terlalu coklat untuk disebut putih ) sambil memeluk leher Tao dari belakang

" hai Hou, kau tidak membawakan bekal untuk gege juga ya? " sahut Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Sehun gemas dan langsung mencium bibir mungil itu

" tenang saja aku juga membawakan bekal untuk gege " ucap gadis yang ternyata Hou itu tanpa menghiraukan aura lovey dovey yang ditunjukkan HunHan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Tao. Kris yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya, humm sepertinya uri leader sedang cemburu.

' gadis ini memang menyebalkan, sabar Kris sabar. siapa sih gadis bodoh ini ' batin Kris kesal

Kris langsung menggebrak meja saat melihat Tao mengacak-acak rambut hitam gadis yang merupaka musuh Kris saat ini dan hal itu membuat semuany a terlonjak kaget

" eh ada Kris sunbae ya " ucapnya polos dan langsung membuat semua orang cengo bagaimana bisa dia bicara dengan polosnya saat sudah membuat Kris marah

Sedangkan kyungsoo, Lay, Baekhyun dan Chen hanya bisa menatap Tao dan Luhan dengan pandangan apa-itu-adik-kalian? dan hanya dibalas oleh Luhan dengan tatapan iya.

" siapa dia? " tanya chanyeol setelah berhasil menguasai kecengoannya

" kenalkan dirimu Hou "

" ni hao! aku huang hou liang umurku 15 tahun aku kelas 10-A dikorea namaku Hyun di jepang namaku yama muki di barat namaku Janes aku suka makan yang manis-manis dan aku punya teman baru namanya Shin Yo dia adiknya Kris sunbae. Aku juga kurang suka pada Kris sunbae karena dia selalu bicara aneh. tubuhku tidak terlalu tinggi, beratku juga sedang-sedang saja, kulitku berwarna tan, rambutku hitam dan panjang. aku juga suka makan tapi tidak pernah gemuk! senang berkenalan dengan kalian! " ucap Hou panjang kali lebar kali tinggi kali volume dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sedangkan yang mendengar? sekali lagi jangan tanya karena mereka kini sedang dilanda kecengoan hebat.

1 menit

10 menit

15 menit kemudian...

" yak! apa kau bilang? kau bilang aku aneh? aku ini sunbaemu tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah sopan padaku "

" tuh kan Kris sunbae bicaranya aneh lagi " ucap Hou santai sekali lagi SANTAI! " Tao ge jangan mau dengan orang aneh sepertinya ya! lebih baik Tao ge denganku saja "

" YAK KAU!" jerit Kris kesal.

Semua yang ada disana hanya bisa menutup mulut mereka masing-masing agar tidak tertawa melihat pertengkaran konyol antara Kris dan Hou saat ini.

**TBC**


End file.
